The present invention relates to electric generators, and more particularly to winding assemblies for electric generators.
Electric generators typically include a rotor on which is produced a magnetic field that rotates within a stationary set of conductors wound in coils on an iron core, referred to as a stator. As a mechanical input caused the rotor to turn, the magnetic field cuts across the conductors and induces a current in the stator windings. Often there are three sets of stator windings, physically offset so that the rotating magnetic field produces a three phase current, displaced by one-third of a period with respect to each other.
The rotor's magnetic field may be produced by a coil of wire wound onto a iron core, where the coil is energized with direct current provided by an exciter element such as a dynamo. The coil includes multiple turns of copper wire and must be supported near the outer diameter of the rotor to keep the wire in place and prevent breakage. During most of the length of the rotor this support can be provided by the geometry of the steel core, but on the ends of the core where the wire crosses from one side to the other, an additional support piece must be provided. The additional support piece must be able to retain the coil at high temperatures and possibly in a lubricating oil environment. High rotational speeds and vibrations, for instance, when used on an aircraft, can place additional strain loads on the coil, risking reduced service life if the coil support does not adequately retain the coil.